


A Rose Fallen But Lifted Upward By The Travelling Wind

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, F/M, Parallel Universes, Timey-Wimey, wibbly-wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: When a Rose from the year 2000, before she met the Doctor, sacrifices herself to save him, and dies, the Rose travelling with him is gone forever. Or is she? Maybe Bad Wolf saved her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a complete expert on wibbly wobbly timey wimey-ness, so please excuse any temperal errors. But honestly, this is the first piece on this website where I don't fail completely.

Time was like a pond. You could throw a rock in it and create ripples that affect the entire thing, and change it. Which was something the Doctor usually tried to avoid, but that didn't always work. It hadn't worked this time. 

-

They were in London, 2004, when the Daleks came. They stormed the city, and the world, and did experiments on citizens. And the Doctor and Rose were standing in the middle of the street when the Dalek shot at him. He never saw the Dalek. Never saw the girl with dirty blonde hair jump in front of him. He never saw her face. Except it was the face he saw everyday. It was her face.  
The Rose from 2004, before she met his ninth incarnation, who had lost her life saving a stranger. He turned around to see his Rose's reaction, and saw her disappear before his eyes. 

Time is like a pond. You can disrupt and change it, and add and take away. And as he watched Rose get taken away, his memories were taken too. And he sat there holding the girl's dead body, a girl who he had no memory of except a name and slightly different face. Rose.

Bad Wolf. 

The phrase came to him suddenly, from where he wasn't sure. He stood up, carrying the girl-Rose's-body. He entered the TARDIS, and he felt a sad hum in his mind. As if something was lost. 

Find her. 

A voice, a woman's voice. Rose's, or Bad Wolf's, to be more accurate. How he knew that, he wasn't sure. But he knew he had to solve this mystery.

He saw her face in his mind again, and a rush of emotions came at him suddenly. Guilt. Love. Agony. That empty feeling in his chest where something belonged but it was never there in the first place. 

-

She woke up in her pink bedroom, on a day like any other. The dreams again. She glanced at the clock. 10:34. She was going to be late for work again. And by work she meant walking around London looking in corners and parks for blue telephone boxes. She wasn't sure how long it had been for the Doctor, but for her it had been four months since the incident happened. 

She actually wasn't sure what had taken place. One moment she and the Doctor were walking through London trying to stop the Dalek invasion, then a girl-a past version of her-had tried to save the Doctor, which killed her. And caused Rose's adventure's with the Doctor to disappear, like a spiderweb you break and wave away. Vanished like smoke. Except she still remembered. She thought she was in the parallel universe she, the Doctor, and Mickey had visited. Except she had lived here all her life. Apparently. Except she only remembered the last four months, then her life with the Doctor and her mum in the other universe. 

And all she knew, all that kept her going, was the thought that she had to get back to him. Her Doctor. She needed him. And he needed her. 

As she grabbed her jacket and phone, plugging in her headphones. She immediately regretted it as the music started playing. 

"And yesterday I thought I saw your shadow walking around."

"And I want to tell you everything, the words I never got to say the first time around."

God, why did everything remind her of him? Because you love him, she told herself. She swore if she saw him again, one of the first things she would do was kiss him. He would remember, wouldn't he?  
As she turned left and followed her usual route, she thought she saw a trench coat. 

-

Rose. Two weeks. She had been gone for two weeks, and some how his memories were returning somehow. Was she still alive? If so, how? He tried to stay away from affecting time lines, especially his own scrambled time line. He was about to look through London, 2013, before he remembered something. Parallel universe. The place he had taken Rose and Mickey once, or rather, they had been sucked in. 

He immediately changed the coordinates, not caring if he blasted a hole in the universe. He knew what he had been told on Gallifrey all those centuries ago, before the Time War, how his affection for humans would be the end of him. And he supposed that might be true. But he didn't have any plans to die today. 

He materialized on a street corner, somewhere he presumed was London, judging by the shops and flags. Stepping out of the TARDIS, he looked around, as if he expected her to be sitting on a bench waiting for him. He randomly picked a direction, and started walking. 

-

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw it. The TARDIS. She sprinted towards it, and as if welcoming her back, the doors opened and she ran inside. Exactly as she remembered it, except missing the key thing.  
"Where is he?" She asked the console, as if expecting an answer in English. She could have sworn the room got a few degrees warmer, though. 

She finally settled down, and sat on one of the seats next to the console. 

-

He walked into the TARDIS, face in a frown, because he had not found her. It was nearly fourteen hours since he had left, so he was surprised to hear the TARDIS hum happily, as if saying 'Look what I found!' 

He walked around and saw the human curled up asleep on the seat. Rose Tyler. He moved over to the console and set coordinates. As soon as the TARDIS started moving, she woke up. 

"Mmmm...Doctor?" Her eyes snapped open. He grinned at her. 

"Let's go see the stars, Rose Tyler."


End file.
